


Work and Care

by messagetoman



Series: Family Difficulties [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Zayn, Infantilism, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, baby!Niall, daddy!Liam, kid!louis, toddler!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are finding out that recording their latest album with Louis, Harry and Niall in their childlike head space is a lot more difficult than they had first anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and Care

"Liam, tie up Harry's shoelaces please love." Zayn said, his tone distressed as he bounced Niall on his knees to try and keep him entertained. He watched on as Louis and Harry mischievously were running amuck in the recording studio while Liam was desperately trying to calm them down. 

The five boys had returned to their One Direction duties and were recording their latest album. However, Niall, Louis and Harry would only leave their headspace momentarily, just enough for them to record their parts in the song and then return back to their child like state. 

It was hard. Really, really hard and it was starting to take a toll on their management, security and all the people involved in their care, including Zayn and Liam. 

"I'm trying but he won't keep still for more than two thirds of a second!" Liam complained as he tried to settle Harry down. 

The situation may have been a little out of control. The boys quickly got very bored and restless while waiting for their turn to record which led to their management setting up a room that was particularly suited for them. In this room Liam and Zayn could easily do as they pleased with the boys and behave as they would if they were at home. It had plenty of toys and colouring in items to entertain the boys and even a playpen to put Niall into in case they ever had to leave the boy unoccupied for a short while. 

"Nialler, do you want to try and have a quick nap bub?" Zayn suggested. 

"Yea daddy." Niall nodded. "'S boring." 

"It's just tiring is all love. Sit on the couch while I get your things sorted." Zayn said sweetly placing a kiss to Niall's forehead before leaving the blonde on the couch. He went to Niall's baby bag that had all his necessities in there like his nappies and creams, milk bottles, a change of clothes and his blankey and dummy. Zayn returned to Niall with his beloved blue blankey and his matching blue dummy. "Here you go love." Zayn said as he handed the blanket to Niall and placed the dummy into his mouth. He loved his dummy it was soothing for him, especially now with his braces and Zayn was very grateful for the invention. 

Zayn sat back down next to Niall, where the blonde quickly placed his head onto Zayn's lap and lay across the couch. Zayn threaded his fingers through Niall's hair as his little boy clung to the blanket tightly and sucked on the dummy. His eyes slowly began to flutter until soon enough he was completely asleep. 

"Lou and Harry you need to be quiet, baby Niall is sleeping." Liam warned the two elder boys.

“He’s always sleeping.” Was Harry’s response.

“Yea!” Louis agreed.

“That’s because he’s younger and he gets more tired than you too do.” Liam explained. “You know you can take a nap if you would like to, no one is stopping you from doing so. But please boys, don’t stop your brother from having a little rest.”

“That’s a good idea, what if you have a nap too Harry?” Zayn suggested giving Liam a knowing smile. He was fully aware that Liam himself was getting tired and he completely understood his partner’s desires to perhaps getting another one of the boys to sleep because it would mean less stress for them.

“No!” Harry said abruptly.

“Shhh, Hazzy. ‘Member, Niall’s sleeping.” Louis warned.

“’S’okay love.” Liam smiled wearily. “I think I have to go record soon anyway, I’ll take them with me so Niall can sleep in some peace and quiet.”

“Li,” Zayn said with a frown. “You’re too tired yourself.” He hated the fact that Liam would try and take control of everything to make sure everyone _else_ was ok, which only resulted in him neglected his own needs and wants. “Why don’t we swap?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Liam.” Zayn’s voice was stern.

“Seriously, I am!”

“Babe, you know I hate when I repeat myself. Now come here and sit your nice arse down and I’ll take care of the troublesome two.” Zayn said, all with a winning smile.

“Boys, don’t get married because you lose all your rights.” Liam laughed as he caved in and listened to Zayn.

“What a lovely lesson for your sons.” Zayn said through a laugh as he got up from his seat where Liam replaced him. “Truly, you should win some sort of medal for your wise words.”

“I want a medal Daddy!” Harry said.

“If Harry gets one, I want one too!” Louis added.

Both Liam and Zayn let out a laugh, though quickly stopped when Niall began to stir on Liam’s lap.

“No one’s getting a medal boys.” Liam assured them.

“But Daddy Zayn said.” Louis began.

“Your Daddy Zayn is a little silly sometimes.” Liam said through a laugh.

“Yes, I’m very silly. That’s why I’m with you.” He whispered the last part to Liam with a smug smirk on his face. “Now, c’mon boys. Who wants to go check up on Uncle Paul? And maybe we can see if we can sing something?”

“Uncle Paul said he was going to get a doughnuts Dad.” Harry said as all three of them walked out of the room leaving a sleepy looking Liam and an asleep Niall behind. Harry held onto Zayn’s hand while Louis walked excitedly in front of them.

“Oh did he?”

“Yea and I told him I wanted the _Krispy Kreme_ ones, y’know those ones you got us last time? I liked them.” Louis stated.

“Those were yummy.” Harry agreed.

“Well let’s go and check because I would love a doughnut right now. And some coffee.” Zayn said.

“Ewwwww.” Harry scrunched his face as he looked at his dad.

“Yea daddy, coffee’s gross!” Louis turned around from in front of them to say.

“And how do you know coffee’s so gross, huh?”

“Daddy Liam let me try some.” Was Louis’ response.

“And-and-and Louis, he-he spat it out Dad!” Harry said quickly, excited at telling his dad the story.

“No I didn’t!” Louis said defensively.

“Yeaaa! I saw-ed you do it!” Harry retorted.

“Ok boys,” Zayn laughed, “how about no coffee from now on for either of you. I think that’s fair.” They had reached the elevator and Louis had rushed to press the button that would take them to the lower level of the building to where they knew Paul would be.

When the elevator arrived they walked in and Louis rushed to the buttons and pressed on Level 2. The elevator walls were all mirrored ones and Harry and Louis on the elevator ride proceeded to pull faces at one another through the mirror.

“Paulyyyy!” Louis said loudly once they were out. “Pauly!”

“We’re here.” Harry chirped.

“I’m in here you two little monkeys!” Paul’s loud voice boomed from his office which saw Harry and Louis racing to the room. Zayn followed behind them, laughing at his kids antics.

“Hey Paul.” He smiled when he walked in. Louis and Harry had quickly made themselves comfortable on the couch that was there.

“Zayn, how are you today?” Paul asked.

“Good, what about you?” Zayn replied as he sat down on a chair.

“I’m good. Where’s-” Paul was cut off by Louis.

“Uncle Paul, where are the doughnuts?”

“Oh sorry boys I ate them all.” Paul said.

“WHAT!?” both boys shouted which caused Paul to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Only joking kids, here they are.”

“You’re a meany.” Harry said as he poked his tongue out at Paul and snatched the _Krispy Kreme_ box from the older man’s hands.

“Harry, behave.” Zayn warned.

“Sorry Daddy.”

“What do we say boys?”

“Thank you Uncle Paul!” They both said before they opened the box and started eating.

“No worries you little monkeys.” Paul smiled. “Anyway, where’s Liam?”

“Oh he’s upstairs still. He and Niall are just having a rest.” Zayn had moved to the coffee machine in the corner of the room and was making himself a coffee. “Would you like a coffee too Paul?”

“Nah, I’m ok thanks. He’s feeling tired isn’t he?”

“You know how Liam is. He doesn’t let himself have a break, he worries too much and sometimes he forgets that he’s not on his own that I’m there too.” He spoke as he stirred his cup and added two sugar sachets before returning to his chair.

“You’re tired too.” Paul spoke matter-of-factly.

“We’re all tired.” Zayn smiled. He watched as Louis and Harry sat on the couch happily eating the sweet. They were currently sharing their food which was a miracle in itself because the two were usually always bickering. “Only another two weeks or so and we’ll be done.”

“Do you need to go record anything right now?” Paul asked.

“I probably should go and take Harry too. Do you mind keeping an eye on Louis for me?”

“Of course not! I love spending time with that cheeky one.”

“Thanks Paul.”

“No worries Zayn, you know I’m always here whenever either of you two needs a break.”

“I appreciate it.” Zayn smiled warmly. “C’mon Harry, it’s your turn to go to the recording booth love.”

“Can I bring this with me?” Harry asked as he waved his unfinished doughnut in the air.

“Yes of course you can. Louis you’re going to stay and hang out with Uncle Paul ok?”

“Mhhmmm.” Was Louis replied, his mouth full of a huge bite of the sweet.

“Let’s go Harry.” Zayn said as he held out his hand for Harry to take and they left the room to go to the studio.

As Zayn sat there, after having finished his recording session, watching Harry sing a verse in one of their new songs he began contemplating and his fatigue finally hit him. He never knew doing their work and caring for the boys at the same time could be this hard.


End file.
